Many structures utilize a roofing and/or siding surface that is defined by a panel assembly having a plurality of interconnected metal panels. Various configurations of metal panels are available for panel assemblies. One known metal panel configuration includes a raised trapezoidal rib having a hollow interior and that extends in a longitudinal dimension along the panel, as well as a pair of raised sides that are spaced in a lateral dimension. Appropriately interconnecting one side of one panel with one side of another panel defines another raised rib for the resulting panel assembly. There is oftentimes a need/desire to mount one or more attachments of various types to a particular roofing and/or siding surface. It would be desirable to have a clamp that could be installed on a panel assembly having panels of the above-noted type and to which an attachment could be mounted.